cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium of Man
The Imperium of Man was an alliance themed around the Imperium faction of the tabletop game, (WH40K). The alliance was thought up by Brother in Arms and Mayuri-Sama and was formed mostly of former Carpe Diem members. Unlike their xenophobic namesake, the Imperium was eager to form diplomatic ties with other alliances and was dedicated to maintaining peaceful coexistence whenever possible. On November 10, as members began to leave or get deleted due to inactivity, the Imperium of Man leadership decided to go to war. They informed their members that IoM was going to fight a suicide war for lulz, and days later, declared war on its ally, Carpe Diem. Imperium of Man effectively disbanded itself and had lulz on the way. News *IoM disbands. (Topic removed) *IoM activates Terra Cotta in defense of the NSO, and declares war on TPF *IoM joins NSO and Carpe Diem in the Terra-Cotta Pact *The Imperium of Man is born! The Charter The Immortal God-Emperor and the High Lords of Terra "The Emperor of Mankind is the leader of the Imperium, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy as the Father, Guardian and God of Humanity. He has sat immobile within the Golden Throne of Earth for ten thousand years. Although once a living man, his shattered body can no longer support life, and remains intact by a spirit itself sustained by the soul-sacrifice of countless millions. He has sacrificed his immortal life in the service of Man." "To Mankind's countless trillions across the galaxy-spanning Imperium, he is nothing less than a god. Through his Imperium, Mankind is held together and forms one of the strongest races in the galaxy, and united, Mankind is able to survive the myriad of threats it faces. His rule has been long and necessarily harsh." The Immortal God-Emperor is the ultimate leader of The Imperium of Man. He is above such things as "voting" and "terms". In his aid ruling the Imperium of Man there are the High Lords of Terra: Ecclesiarch (Foreign Affairs) Lord Inquisitor (Internal Affairs) Master of the Administratum (Economics) Lord Commander Militant (War) The four High Lords have complete control over their respective duties. If he so wishes, the Emperor Himself may make decisions without consert or knowledge of a High Lord's department. High Lords may recruit as many underlings as they like to assist in their tasks. Laws of the Imperium of Man Head of state: *Mayuri-Sama, Esteemed God-Emperor High Lords: *Ecclesiarch: BrotherInArms *Lord Inquisitor: *Master of the Administratum: Contra *Lord Commander Militant: Dissident While the High Lords are a separate entity and above Imperial Law, they must submit to the Emperor, as with all citizens. State and Citizen are kept separate. Laws may pass, charters and decrees created and changed without outside influence. If a citizen shall be so lucky to be inducted into the government, he gains any rights and powers that his office implies. At any point, if a normal citizen should wish to replace a deputy, and a High Lord allows it, the deputy and his challenger may partake in a contest of wits and skill to determine the new member of government. The contest shall be decided by the respective High Lord. Citizens must uphold Imperial Law at all times, or suffer whatever creative punishment a High Lord may think up. For a list of Rules & Regulations, please refer to The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, which all citizens shall read and keep for reference. International relations See also Category:The Imperium of Man Category:Terra-Cotta Pact